


Super Smash Bros. Voyager

by SirenaVoyager



Category: Star Trek: Voyager, Super Smash Bros.
Genre: Commentary, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Holodecks/Holosuites, References to Canon, References to memes, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenaVoyager/pseuds/SirenaVoyager
Summary: Janeway, Paris, and Seven make observations on each character in the Super Smash Bros. universe before going up against them in a holographic recreation of the game.A Star Trek: Voyager/Super Smash Bros. Ultimate crossover heavily inspired by Snake's Codecs and Palutena's Guidance from the Super Smash Bros. games. Written entirely in script format.





	1. Mario

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing some Super Smash Bros. Ultimate on my new Nintendo Switch lately, and since I love the comments about the characters made in Snake's Codecs from Brawl and Palutena's Guidance from Wii U/3DS and Ultimate, I thought this would be appropriate. Each character described gets their own chapter.
> 
> A/N: This is the first fanfic I've written that features Seven of Nine. I like Seven and her gradual development over the course of the series, but I found writing for her to be extremely difficult since her stoicism is her most dominant trait, which doesn't leave me a lot of room to expand her personality (I have trouble writing with Tuvok for the same reason). Plus, with the exception of C/7, I believe she's already a solid character as she is. Why mess with Borg perfection? But...that's just me! ;-P
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Star Trek: Voyager and all its characters created by Rick Berman, Michael Piller, and Jeri Taylor. Based upon "Star Trek" created by Gene Roddenberry. Copyright goes to Paramount Studios and CBS Television Distribution.
> 
> Super Smash Bros. and related games are copyright of Nintendo, with additional copyrights belonging to Konami, Bandai Namco, SEGA, Square Enix, and Atlus

SEVEN: Captain, am I correct to assume that you know who this character is?

 

JANEWAY: Of course I do. It’s Mario.

 

PARIS: The one and only!

 

SEVEN: Lieutenant Paris, since there are other fighters in this game that are equally matched and even superior to his skills, I fail to see why he would be “the one and only”.

 

JANEWAY: It’s a term of endearment, Seven. And in a way, he is correct. Mario has a long and rich history in the video game industry that has lasted for generations, which is why he is rightfully known as one of the ultimate legends.

 

SEVEN: Please explain.

 

JANEWAY: Mario made his debut in 1981 in an epic battle with Donkey Kong, but his popularity soared when he saved the Mushroom Kingdom in his first battle with Bowser in 1985. Since then, he has shown off his multitude of skills and talents in numerous adventures, combat matches, sports, kart races and even parties.

 

SEVEN: Hmm, I see your point. Still, even he has his limits.

 

PARIS: Well, yeah…he knows _that_ , but he still wins in the end. He always finds a way to beat the bad guys. And our Captain Janeway always finds a way, right?

 

JANEWAY: Haha! I don’t know about that, but I’ll take it as a compliment.

 

SEVEN: According to the Smash database, he is a fighter who is balanced in physical and special attacks, ideal for newcomers and veteran players alike.

 

JANEWAY: Right. It all comes down to skill in the heat of the battle.

 

PARIS: Hey, Captain, he’s looking right at you. I think he wants to take you on in a one-on-one battle!

 

JANEWAY: Really? Uh…wow…he’s really strong. How can I beat him without any 1-UP Mushrooms?

 

SEVEN: I believe the term “no guts, no glory” would seem to apply in this situation.

 

PARIS: Yeah! Besides, only an idiot would turn down a chance to beat the king of games. Win or lose, go out there and show Mario what you’re made of. No regrets.

 

JANEWAY: Got it! Okay, Super Mario, I accept your challenge.

 

MARIO: Let’s-a-go!


	2. Donkey Kong

SEVEN: So this is Donkey Kong, the ape who kidnapped the woman Mario was believed to be dating at the time, thus leading to the battle that made them both famous, right?

 

JANEWAY: Actually, that was the Donkey Kong we now know as Cranky Kong. This Donkey Kong is his grandson.

 

PARIS: Wait! So if that was this guy’s grandfather, wouldn’t that make Mario an old man by now?

 

JANEWAY: I don’t think so. It’s never been confirmed as of yet, but it is possible the Mario we know now may be the grandson of the Mario we knew as Jumpman. That would also make Pauline, the mayor of New Donk City, the granddaughter of the damsel-in-distress.

 

PARIS: I never thought of it that way before...wouldn’t that mean Donkey Kong Jr. is his father?

 

JANEWAY: Supposedly. Anyway, the Donkey Kong here is a hero of the jungle, foiling every attempt made to disturb the natural balance by King K. Rool and his Kritter army.

 

SEVEN: According to the Smash database, Donkey Kong’s greatest source of power is in his arms. Not only can he do his notable barrel throw, they are capable of delivering massive punches that cannot be deflected. It would be wise to avoid them as much as possible beforeattacking.

 

JANEWAY: Sounds like Chakotay’s got his work cut out for him.

 

PARIS: Especially since he doesn’t have a catchy rap tune. DK, Donkey Kong! Well, wish me luck out there.


	3. Link

SEVEN: So this Hylian is Link, the Hero of Hyrule. But if I remember correctly, this Link is one of many.

 

JANEWAY: That’s right, Seven. This Link is known as the Hero of the Wild. A former champion of Hyrule, he fought an evil force known as Calamity. He won, but fell into a deep slumber that lasted for 100 years. He awoke with no memory of his past and had to find his way through an era where the world he knew had changed dramatically.

 

PARIS: That sounds totally different from the Link I knew.

 

JANEWAY: The Spirit of the Triforce is said to be an essence that transcends history. Link is one third of the trio that the Triforce gives new life to in every era and every location. But, just like galaxies and snowflakes, no two are ever the same.

 

SEVEN: Still, every Link in history is known to follow an important destiny, be a master swordsman, wear distinctive clothes, and always be associated with a woman named Zelda.

 

JANEWAY: Given how Starfleet has discovered parallel, mirror, and alternate universes and timelines, that makes sense. That would mean there’s more than one Kathryn Janeway.

 

PARIS: Uhh...no offense, but one Janeway is enough for me.

 

SEVEN: The Smash database shows that Link is certainly capable of swordfighting, and he is also skilled with various other items such as bows and arrows, bombs, and a clawshot, but the weight of his shield limits his mobility. If we are able to deflect his attacks and predict his next weapon usage, victory is possible.

 

PARIS: Alright! Time for me to make my move. YAHHHHH!

 

LINK: Haaaaaah, TORYAH!


	4. Samus

PARIS: Oh, it’s Samus. Wow, he really makes that Power Suit look good.

 

JANEWAY: _She_ certainly does.

 

PARIS: She?

 

JANEWAY: Oh, you didn’t finish _Metroid_?

 

PARIS: I did. It took me nearly nine hours.

 

JANEWAY: I finished it in four hours. That was where I found out that Samus is actually a woman.

 

PARIS: WHAT?! How come you got that ending and I didn’t?

 

SEVEN: That revelation is made at the end of the first three _Metroid_ games if the player completes it in under 5 hours. I read that it was a shocking moment that led to an increase in female lead characters in video games.

 

PARIS: Wow, guess I wasn’t as good at it as I thought.

 

JANEWAY: Maybe that’s why Seven and I should be the ones to take her on. Okay, Seven, what does your Smash database say about her?

 

SEVEN: Samus is a skilled fighter in both weaponry and physical combat, thanks to her rigorous training with the Chozo, the alien race that raised her after her parents were killed by Space Pirates. Her Charged Shot attack is especially powerful when fully charged, but it can be deflected with the right maneuvering techniques.

 

PARIS: I heard that she’s been to places in the galaxy that no one has even imagined would exist. None even Starfleet is aware of.

 

SEVEN: Lieutenant Paris, that is likely because Planet Zebes and every planet featured in _Metroid_ is fictional.

 

JANEWAY: Don’t blow him off, Seven. In the 20th Century, people thought space travel was a fantasy, and now look!

 

PARIS: Yeah, maybe somewhere in this quadrant, we’ll finally find a unicorn.

 

JANEWAY: Uhhh….. I wouldn’t count on that. Anyway, you ready to take on Samus with me, Seven?

 

SEVEN: Yes, Captain.

 

JANEWAY: I’m going to put my Morphing Ball ability to good use. …Oops, I’m not wearing a Power Suit. Hahaha! Well, I’ll just somersault out of the way. I’m good at that.


	5. Yoshi

PARIS: Yoshiiii!

 

JANEWAY: Wow, he’s much cuter up close! That green skin looks very vibrant.

 

SEVEN: Captain, Yoshi is able to lay eggs for procreation, so wouldn’t that make Yoshi a female?

 

JANEWAY: No. As far as anyone knows, all Yoshis are male, and are capable of breeding without copulation.

 

SEVEN: I understand. Similar to flowerpot snakes on Earth, the whales on Kaltoko VI, and various unisexual and androgynous species.

 

JANEWAY: And in the Pokémon franchise, some Pokémon species are only one gender and can still breed, though it requires having a Ditto in the games. But that’s a whole other story.

 

SEVEN: Anyway, according to the Smash database, Yoshi is capable of swallowing living beings with his long, flexible tongue and turning them into eggs. In addition to using eggs as weapons, he can encase himself in an egg for defense and as an offensive move known as the Egg Roll. However, it is tougher to control the longer it is used. His weakness is in his lack of sufficient airborne attacks, but he is capable of doing a Flutter Jump/Ground Pound combination attack.

 

PARIS: How does Yoshi flap his arms so fast or land a Ground Pound without hurting his butt?

 

JANEWAY: There’s no explanation for that, but what I find interesting is that Yoshis come in many different colors. And it was a whole group of Yoshis that helped a baby Mario rescue Luigi from Kamek the Magikoopa and Baby Bowser.

 

SEVEN: So Yoshi has been a lifelong partner of Mario even before birth. Still, I find it puzzling that a stork brought the brothers to their parents, when it is clearly a myth.

 

JANEWAY: Well, yes it is. But, Nintendo’s not one to explain the birds and the bees to all the kids out there.

 

PARIS: Before I go out there to fight him, I think I’ll ask Yoshi for help in earning more replicator rations.

 

JANEWAY: Mr. Paris...

 

PARIS: Ehhehe, just kidding. There’s no way Yoshi committed tax fraud.

 

JANEWAY: That’s a game for the Wii. Have you actually played it, Tom?

 

PARIS: No, but I looked it up in the Nintendo database.

 

JANEWAY: Ugh, Tom, you really should play all the games past the N64 era! You’re missing out on a lot!

 

PARIS: Eh, I’ll think about it. Anyway, here goes nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't know why, but since Paris is a 20th Century aficionado, I imagine he'd have played the Nintendo games from the 1980s and 1990s, but wouldn't be interested in the modern ones from 2000 onward (unless they were for the N64 or GBC) while Janeway has played them all, hence her having more knowledge of Nintendo than Paris...and me perhaps! She's a captain of many talents, so we can't put it past her! Besides, I think the Janeway/video game connection comes from the fact that Kate Mulgrew voiced Flemeth in the Dragon Age trilogy in addition to Janeway in the Voyager PC games.
> 
> And yes, that last bit was a reference to the Yoshi tax evasion meme originating from Fortune Street. And Kaltoko VI is a place I made up. ;)


	6. Kirby

PARIS: Kirby Kirby Kirby! I’d know this guy anywhere.

 

JANEWAY: Yep. The hero of Dream Land himself. He may be small, but he’s a powerhouse. And a bottomless pit to boot. He must have a very tough stomach if he is able to eat almost anything and have very little problems. I mean, some of what he eats is bigger than his whole body.

 

SEVEN: Indeed. And his Copy Ability is his signature move. There is no explanation as to how it is possible, but Kirby can swallow enemies whole and can take on different forms based what he swallowed. 

 

JANEWAY: Right. And in this case, he can copy the normal smash moves of every Smash fighter here and wear hats or wigs that resemble that character. For example, when he uses his Copy Ability on Mario, he’ll wear Mario’s cap and be able to throw fireballs.

 

SEVEN: Interesting. So if he used his Copy Ability on you, would he be able to your command skills and physical abilities?

 

JANEWAY: Hmm, maybe. We could use a fighter like him on our side. He'd look adorable with Chakotay's tattoo, Tuvok's ears, or Naomi's horns. Oh! Maybe he'd wear my hairstyle and be my co-captain.

 

PARIS: Captain, don't encourage him! You'd have to get swallowed whole for him to do that, and that can't be very comfortable.

 

JANEWAY: Ooh, you're right... And since coffee probably doesn't upset his stomach much, the Doctor would have him steal my coffee by sucking it up.

 

PARIS: And forget about letting him copy  _you_ , Seven! Not only would he copy your Borg abilities, the Collective would notice and send a Cube after us in no time flat.

 

SEVEN: Agreed, which is why you are fighting him, Lieutenant Paris. Anyway, his ability to float lets him jump up to five times, he wields a powerful hammer and cutter, and is able to turn into stone for a short time. However, his main weakness is that his light weight makes him fly considerable distances when hit by a powerful attack, but that same trait can help him dodge attacks more easily. It is possible to take advantage of this and his low endurance to defeat him.

 

JANEWAY: Sad thing is that due to those weaknesses, he dropped to the bottom of the tier list in _Melee_ after being ranked second in the original. He ranked much higher in _Brawl_ , but has since stayed in the lower tier after that. I take it back, he's not cut out for Starfleet. Better to let him keep his day job.

 

PARIS: That’s no reason to dismiss him, though! Just wait, he’ll be coming RIIIIGHT BACK AT YA! ...Okay, that was pretty bad.


End file.
